pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors
Danger Rangers-Rulez movie spoof's "The Rescuers" Cast *Bernard - Mickey (Danger Rangers) *Miss Bianca - Kareen (Danger Rangers) *Orville - Sonic (w/ Tails and Knuckles as extras) (Sonic X) *Rufus - Robin Hood *Penny - Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Madame Medusa - Lurleane (The Good Dinosaur) *Snoops - Strut (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) *Brutus and Nero - Rhoga and Thudd (Dinotopa: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Elle Mae - Binkie Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) *Luke - Herb Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) *Evinrude - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Digger - Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer *Gramps - Kipper the Dog *Deadeye Rabbit - Ord (w/ Max, Emmy. Cassie, Zak, Wheezie, and Enrique as extras) (Dragon Tales) *Deacon Owl - Alex (w/ Marty, Gloria, and Melman as extras) (Madagascar) *Bats - Brutus (The Secret Of NIMH), Sleet, Dingo (Sonic Underground), Flotsam, Jetsam (The Little Mermaid), Evil Flippy (Happy Tree Friends), Shere Khan (The Jungle Book), Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X), and Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Chairmouse - Sully (w/ Mike and Boo as extras) (Monsters Inc.) *Beachcomber Mice - Thomas, Percy and Rosie (Thomas & Friends) *Rescue Aid Society Members - Various Danger Ranger Kids *Rescue Aid Society Cub Scouts - Cuddles, Toothy, Russell, and Handy (Happy Tree Friends) *Penny's Parents - Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (with Flurry Heart as an extra) (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Chapters *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Journey") *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 2 - "Rescue Aid Society" *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 3 - Duty Calls *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 4 - At the Orphanage/Robin Hood Talks About Sweetie Belle *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 5 - At Lurleane's Pawnshop *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 6 - Hedgehog, Fox, and Echidna Service, Animal Ride #13 *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 7 - "Tomorrow is Another Day" *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 8 - Devil's Bayou *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 9 - Sweetie Belle Runs Away *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 10 - Strut and Lurleane's Hideout *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 11 - Rhoga and Thudd Smell Kareen's Perfume *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 12 - "Someone's Waiting for You" *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 13 - Sweetie Belle Meets Mickey and Kareen/Plans for the Escape *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 14 - Stitch Gets Chased By a Rat, a Wolf, a Dingo, Eels, a Bear, a Tiger, a Black Hedgehog and a Boogie Man *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 15 - Devil's Eyes (Part 1) *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 16 - Devil's Eyes (Part 2) *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 17 - Stitch Runs for Help *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 18 - The Big Battle *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 19 - A New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day (Reprise)" *The Rescue Danger Ranger Juniors part 20 - End Credits Gallery Snapshot - 1695.png|Mickey as Bernard Snapshot - 1733.png|Kareen as Miss Bianca Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-sonic her21074343.jpg|Sonic (w/ Tails and Knuckles as extras) as Orville Robin Hood.JPG|Robin Hood as Rufus Sweetie Belle I just love to sing! S6E19-1-.png|Sweetie Belle as Penny Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-6861.jpg|Lurleane as Madame Medusa Land-before-time2-disneyscreencaps.com-479.jpg|Strut as Mr. Snoops Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-English-D23569406.jpg|Rhoga and Thudd as Brutus and Nero Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Darkwing-3695718.jpg|Binkie Muddlefoot as Elle Mae Herb Muddlefoot.png|Herb Muddlefoot as Luke Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-stitch-th21522390.jpg|Stitch as Evinrude Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Rudolph-a34881890.jpg|Rudolph as Digger 4505362 l1-1-.jpg|Kipper as Grampus Dragon Tales main characters-1-.jpg|Ord (w/ Max, Emmy. Cassie, Zak, Wheezie, and Enrique as extras) as Deadeye Rabbit Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2283.jpg|Alex (w/ Marty, Gloria, and Melman as extras) as Deacon Owl Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3487-1-.jpg|Sully (w/ Mike and Boo as extras) as The Chairmouse Img-315000-1-165547+-+Cadence+princess cadence+royal wedding+screencap+screenshot+shining armor+spoiler+spoilers+spoiler alert-1-.jpg|Shining Armor and Princess Cadence as Penny's Parents Category:Danger Ranger-Rulez Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoof